Utaku Xieng Chi
Otaku Xieng-Chi was a Unicorn Clan bushi and Battle Maiden who later became the Otaku Daimyo. She was renamed Utaku Xieng-Chi when the family name was changed. Youth Xieng-Chi was a black-gold hair The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee gifted warrior. During her youth she was constantly overlooked in favor of her cousin, Otaku Kamoko. Xieng-Chi spent her youth silently resenting her cousin and striving to prove herself to her family. Secrets of the Unicorn p. 57 Clan War Utaku Xieng Chi made meritorious service protecting Kyuden Isawa at the side of Otaku Kamoko during the Clan War. Since then she gained a standing invitation to join the Isawa court at Kyuden Isawa. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 49 She became a gunso of the Battle Maidens. Utaku Xieng Chi (Hidden Emperor boxtext) Otaku Daimyo In 1130 Kamoko left the Unicorn for a time to pursue vengeance against Matsu Agetoki, Hidden Emperor, p. 11 Otaku Tetsuko served as acting Daimyo in her absence. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 64 Xieng-Chi seized the opportunity to take control of her family. Shinjo Yokatsu, the Unicorn Clan Champion, appointed her the family daimyo around beginning 1131. Xieng-Chi came to realize that gaining her position because her cousin was no longer fit for it was a hollow prize, and she felt bitter about it. Armor of Earth In 1132 the Oracle of Earth through the former Dragons Mitsu and Hoshi gifted the Armor of Earth, an Elemental Nemuranai crafted in 1127, to Xieng-Chi. She rode searching Kamoko in the Morikage Mori. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Xieng Chi left her fellow Battle Maidens and her leader Otaku Tetsuko shortly before the Unicorn defeat in the battle of Storms over Matsu Castle. Hidden Emperor, pp. 25-26 Otaku Kamoko Xieng-Chi was resting in a Mantis camp, and an instant later she was deep in the forest, surrounded by an oni, a bloodspeaker, and Kamoko, being the oni advancing to trash the Thunder. Xieng Chi and Kamoko had been charmed by Jama Suru with the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban, being Kamoko the first to arrive there. Suru and the Oni, Kyoso no Oni, was fighting with the Heart at the feets of the bloodspeaker, and the charm had dissapeared. Immediately she began to fight the oni and used a jade finger against the Onilord, which susprisingly vanished. It gave time to Kamoko to flee. Rescue of Toturi Xieng Chi was kept by Suru as a hostage and came inside the Morikage Castle. Shortly after Kamoko's group also retreated inside and Tsuruchi wpunded with an arrow the bloodspeaker, who threatened Xieng Chi's life in return. A Goju appeared and tore some shoji screens to ruin, revealing a chained man stood in the center of the room, Toturi I. The minions of the Shadows attacked the Kamoko's group, and the sorcerer. Suru released Xieng Chi and began to chant, the Otaku released the Emperor from his chains, and the rest fought the Goju. Suru created a hole in the floor of the castle and many Goju fell through it. Xieng-Chi was saved to fell to death by the naga Balash. While the Goju were rallying, Suru, Xieng Chi and Toturi magically departed with a maho spell empowered with Kamoko's blood. Suru fled, and Xieng-Chi put the Armor of Earth in Toturi's body, and mounted in her steed with the motionless form of the Emperor. They were found by Unicorn scouts. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Return of Shinjo Four months later Shinjo returned to Rokugan and purged the infiltrated kolat in the Unicorn, mainly named by Otaku Tetsuko, who commited seppuku and Xieng-Chi was her second. Three kolat strongholds in Unicorn lands were wiped out by the Battle Maidens. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #13 (Imperial Herald v4 #2) Sanzo Xieng Chi saw an strange behaviour in his comrade Sanzo, after he finally killed the Ogre who murdered his family. Twilight Mountains (Dark Journey Home flavor) Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness In 1132 Onnotangu was dead and Amaterasu had fled the Celestial Heavens, beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. In the twenty third day Xieng Chi met Hitomi and offered the aid of Ide Ashijun. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness Utaku In 1133 after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate Otaku Shiko, legendary daughter of Otaku and former leader of her family, returned to Rokugan. While she did not assume the title of daimyo, which Moto Gaheris reappointed to Xieng-Chi upon his ascension, Shiko did usurp some of Xieng-Chi's authority. It was Shiko who boldly renamed the Otaku the Utaku without even consulting Xieng-Chi. For over thirty years this struggle for authority quietly undermined Xieng-Chi's power. Xieng-Chi became an old woman and feared that she could end her career under a legend's shadow, just as she had begun it. Legacy of the Naga Xieng-Chi was present in 1135 when the naga gifted the Unicorn the golden pearl known as the Legacy of the Naga. Legacy of the Naga, Part 3, by Edward Bolme Sensei As daimyo of the Utaku, tradition stated that Xieng-Chi be the sensei of the Shiro Utaku Shojo Dojo. It became her duty to forge a new generation of Battle Maidens after their near destruction during the War Against Shadow, and specifically the disatrous battle against a Tainted Lion legion in the Storms over Matsu Palace. The numbers of the Shiotome saw increasing growth, but most of the Utaku were young and inexperienced. The Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Chagatai ordered Xieng Chi to attack gaijin outposts in the Burning Sands to provide the young warriors with some experience, and although they performed well Xieng Chi knew that it was not the same as fighting Rokugani samurai. The fall of the Kaiu Kabe also concerned the sensei, because if the Crab Clan were to fall then the Unicorn would surely be next, and what would her young girls be able to do against something that destroyed seasoned Crab warriors. With this in mind she trained the new Battle Maidens with a relentless fury. Xieng Chi also offered the position of daimyo to Utaku Shiko on several occasions, but Shiko refused knowing that only Xieng Chi had the strength to lead the family through the coming times. Way of the Samurai, pp. 70-71 Xieng-Chi trained her battle maidens in Cavalry Archery. Daikyu (An Oni's Fury picture) Shadowed Tower In 1160 the Unicorn kept safe Miya Kamiko, wife to the prominent courtier Miya Hatori. She had been kidnapped by the Shadowed Tower to blackmail her husband, but she was released by Imperial Legionnaires and hurried under the Khan's protection. An honor guard of Iuchi Shugenja and a unit of Shiotome escorted her back to Kyuden Miya. The Battle Maidens remained in the Miya estates to avoid any new attempt against Kamiko. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 51-52 Utaku Daimyo's Heir In 1166 Xieng-Chi believed Utaku Yu-Pan would be worthy to become her successor and began to teach her through conversation, questions, and missions. The Burden of Becoming, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1168 In an agreement between Unicorn and Mantis Clan during Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in the winter 1168-1169, a daughter of Xieng-Chi would marry Tsuruchi Ki, who could be replaced by Yoritomo Buntaro. She would take his name and provide him an heir worth of his bow. Outside of his heir, any females born to Tsuruchi Ki (or Buntaro) should be given the choice to join the Shiotome as Battle Maidens. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 10 Similar arrangement was made for a second daughter with Hida Daizu. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 14 Chagatai's Ambition In 1168 the Khan Moto Chagatai began the Khan's Defiance. At the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang Temple in the White Shore Plain the Unicorn army began a war to take the empty Imperial Throne. They had to cross the lands to reach the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo. Xieng Chi and her Battle Maidens were prepared. Winter Thunder, by Nancy Sauer War of Dark Fire In 1171 after the Army of Fire circumvented Shiro Shinjo, they marched toward Shiro Utaku, during the War of Dark Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Xieng-Chi led the Battle Maidens against the yobanjin, smashing their flank, and being encircled in the raiders' reaction. Yu-Pan seeing in danger her sisters assembled all forces under her command but an honor guard and readied them to break the yobanjin trap. The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Death It stopped the encirclement of Xieng-Chi's forces, but not before Xieng-Chi was grievously wounded in the Battle of Shiro Utaku Shojo. She announced Yu-Pan as her successor as Daimyo and died. The Burden of Becoming, by Nancy Sauer External Links * Otaku Xieng Chi (Hidden Emperor 6) * Otaku Xieng Chi Exp (Fire and Shadow) * Utaku Xieng Chi (Gold) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders